<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Красный Шапк by hisaribi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062423">Красный Шапк</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi'>hisaribi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tales &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2011-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2011-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:12:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Все помнят старую добрую историю про Красную Шапочку, которая несла бабушке пирожки и случайно так была съедена волком, а потом вынута из его брюха вместе с бабушкой. Но, кто знает, как бы сложилась история, если бы "Красной Шапочкой" был парень, а волком странное существо с телом человека, но головой и хвостом волка.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Красный Шапк</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>перенос старых фиков с фикбука на ао3, без правок и всего такого</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Я потратила на него лучшие годы своей жизни, а этой сволочи-недоростку даже к бабушке родной сходить никак! — привычный уже кричащий голос матери. Парень тихо вздыхает и отрывается от книги. Голубые глаза с явной неприязнью смотрят на ту, что посмела оторвать их от привычных уже строчек. Ну почему парню никогда не дают просто посидеть и отдохнуть? Обязательно обзывают недоростком, ни на что не способным, человеком с руками из мадам Сижу... ну и далее по списку. В такие моменты обладатель русых волос откровенно жалеет, что эта женщина не сделала аборт, как собиралась.<br/>
— я схожу. что ей нести. — ровный голос. Словно парня не касается что тут вообще происходит. Пока мать высказывает очередную триаду, парень, поверх белой футболки, натягивает ярко-красную ветровку. Быстрее завязать шнурки, схватить сумку, которую мать небрежно ставит рядом с голубоглазым, и выскочить из этого дома. На протяжении пары дней про существование парня забудут. "Совсем дура, меня в ночь выгонять. Ладно. Понадеемся, что на этот раз меня никто в городе не подловит. А в лесу и некому." — с этими "веселыми" мыслями парень запихал в уши наушники и направился по направлению к лесу.<br/>
Немного о нем. Ростом высоким не отличался, но и низким тоже. Проще говоря, что-то чуть ниже среднего. Довольно худой, хрупкий. Очень часто принимают за девушку. Раньше носил русые волосы до лопаток, сейчас подстригся так, что в самых длинных местах чуть достают до плеч. Стригся сам, поэтому о ровности говорить не приходится. А мать даже не заметила. Голубые немного широко посаженные глаза. Не большой и чуть скошенный нос. Все таки, парень относится к любителям подраться. Само по себе лицо больше детское.<br/>
На свое счастье, до границы города парень добрался без особых приключений. Дальше начинается тропинка, утопающая в тени раскидистых деревьев и вечера. Еще шаг и спасительная тень деревьев скрыла бы от ненужных человеческих взглядов.<br/>
— О, кто тут у нас? — голубоглазый ненавидит людей. Особенно тех, которые сейчас сдернули капюшон и выдернули наушники. — Неужели, наша "красная шапочка?" — неприятный смех. Русый оборачивается и без особых эмоций смотрит на увольней, окруживших его. В лес никто не рискует ходить. Всего лишь сорваться с места и пробежать немного поодаль от тропинки... — чего вылупился, Шапочка? — стоящий ближе всего к лесу парень, головы на две выше голубоглазого и раза в три шире его же, хватает почти что тряпочного мальчика за воротник и подтягивает к себе, обдавая неприятным дыханием:<br/>
— тебе задали вопрос. ответь. — высокий голос до ужаса напомнил о матери. Чуть скривился. Дело принимало пренеприятнейший оборот. Если сейчас не вырвется, то ближайшую ночь проведет в больнице, если повезет туда доползти. В городке любили издеваться над более слабыми. К сожалению, "Шапк", какое прозвище получил голубоглазый, относился к слабым.<br/>
Резкий толчок от земли. Прямое попадание макушкой по носу. Свободной ногой бьет в пах и сломя голову несется в лес, даже не разбирая дороги. Сейчас главное убежать.</p>
<p>
  <i>— Бежать за ним?<br/>
— Ты самоубийца или как? Этот лес не лучшее место даже днем, а ты предлагаешь туда идти на ночь глядя. но если ты так хочешь этого мальчика, то вперед.</i>
</p>
<p>Удалось. Оторвался. Шапк резко останавливается и прислоняется к дереву, давая себе перевести дыхание. К таким спринтерским забегам тело домоседа не привыкло совсем. А еще был риск, что дыхалка не выдержит такого и слетит к чертям собачьим, закрыв доступ кислорода к легким. Минута и поминай как звали.<br/>
Сколько парень так простоял? Минуты две? Три? Не важно. Дыхание пришло в какое-то подобие нормы. В голове, кроме мысли "Бежать. Бежать. Бежать..." появлялись и другие. Например, куда ноги его завели. Парень точно помнит, что подобных мест не встречал нигде поблизости от тропы. "Плохо дело" — еще одна гениальная мысль. Голубоглазый тихо вздыхает и возвращает наушники и капюшон на свои места.<br/>
— так, недоросль, у тебя есть два варианта. Остаться здесь и просидеть всю ночь дергаясь от каждого шороха — говорить с собой, пусть даже шепотом, довольно хорошо прячет панику. Главное, сейчас не потерять голову. Все же, что бы не говорило правительство на тему диких зверей, здесь есть более опасные твари. Именно их Шапк боялся больше всего. В детстве мальчику очень "повезло" познакомиться с одним таким. Нереально высокий человек. Все тело покрывает бурая шерсть. Большая медвежья голова практический без шеи переходящая в широкие плечи. Это существо шло на двух ногах. Наверное, мальчик принял бы его за медведя, если бы этот получеловек не заговорил с ним. Хотя, страх не прошел до сих пор. Огромные зубы. Эта гора мышц... Они так и стоят перед внутренним взором. Шапк тряхнул головой, сгоняя наваждение. Мысль нужно было продолжать. Пусть и подрагивающим голосом. — Или попробовать найти обратную доро...<br/>
— Или остаться здесь со мной. — вкрадчивый голос прямо над ухом. Сердце Шапка совершило экскурсию до пяток, потом до мозга и дало уже привычную для этого вечера команду: "Бежать."<br/>
Русоволосый резко срывается в сторону противоположную звучащему голосу и несется, куда глаза глядят. Без крика, без истерик. Просто сейчас важнее убежать, а там посмотрим.<br/>
Из неоткуда под ногами вырастает кочка. Далее уже привычная схема. Падение не из приятных, стоит заметить. Шапк подскакивает и вновь падает. Резкая боль в ноге. Парень не верит в богов, значит молиться, что бы повезло, не стоит. Тихо выругался и зажмурился. Уж лучше не видеть своей смерти.<br/>
— Бегаешь как заяц, хотя ушей не заметил. Да и не пахнет от тебя зайцем. — чья-та рука обхватывает за за талию и поднимает. Вместо того, что бы поставить незадачливого бегуна, незнакомец закидывает того на плече. "Как мешок картошки" — лишь проносится в русой голове. Шапк не может отойти от шока, что его еще не съели и даже не изнасиловали, а взяли и куда-то потащили. А Волку просто не хотелось говорить первым.</p>
<p>— Давай посмотрим, что у тебя с ногой. — Волк принес парня в довольно опрятную избушку. Тут тепло, чисто, нет расчлененных трупов, нет злой стаи. Все, как дома у обычного человека. А пока голубые глаза шарили по хорошо освещенной комнате, мужчина осторожно стянул обувь и предпринял попытку закатить довольно узкую штанину. Разумеется, на это действие русый отреагировал тихой руганью. Но такой, что сидящий у его ног Волк прижал уши к голове. — и вроде миловидный ребенок, но ругаешься как старый сапожник — Серый оскалился. Хотя, скорее всего, это была улыбка. Парень фыркнул, но ничего не сказал. Теперь голубые глаза рассматривали Волка. По телосложению он был очень похож на того Медведя, разве что чуть тоньше. Серая шерсть так и струилась по всему телу и хотелось лишь зарыться в неё. И глаза явно добрее. — сам штаны стянешь, или это я должен делать? — насмешка в голосе заставила Шапка еще раз фыркнуть.</p>
<p>— Жить будешь. — Волк усмехнулся и по привычке резко встал, за что и поплатился, ударившись головой о потолок. Взвыл, так что у Шапка заложило уши.<br/>
— в-вы в порядке? — голос русоволосого дрогнул, а это не хорошо. Страх самое не приятное и липкое чувство. Волк, провывшись, снова перевел взгляд на сидящего на стуле мальчика. Казалось, он его хорошенько напугал. Да и не удивительно, не каждый день люди забредают в такую глушь, тем более ночью. А тут еще встречается огромное и серое не пойми что.<br/>
— так же жить буду — очередная попытка улыбнуться заставляет Шапка вдавиться в стул. Конечно, зубы у Волчары пострашнее его внешнего вида в общем будут.<br/>
Снова тишина. Такая же давящая. Словно из комнаты кто-то вытянул весь свежий воздух и оставил только никому не нужное подобие кислорода. Мужчина выдохнул и подошел к окну. Ночь только вступала в свои владения. Отпускать мальчика сейчас это значит отдать его лисам, а это не очень приятно. Если оставлять здесь... Серый повернулся и посмотрел на зажавшегося на стуле мальчишку. От силы ему дашь лет тринадцать, если не меньше. Судя по голосу и реакциям, он старше пятнадцати или где-то в этом промежутке. Во всяком случае на одной кровати они войдут.<br/>
— давай спать. Утром отведу тебя к тропинке, а там сам решай куда идти... — в итоге, Волк говорил это в пустоту. Шапк дремал, откинувшись на спинку стула. Хмыкнув, Волк перенес мальчика на кровать и сел рядом. Такой милый во сне. Хотя, когда бодрствует, тоже ничего. В голову Серому сразу пришел образ потерявшейся здесь же полупьяной девушки явно находящейся под чем-то. Она неуловимо напоминала этого мальчика. Волк зажмурился, прогоняя тот навязчивый образ и, чуть подвинув Шапка к стене, лег рядом, неосознанно обняв во сне.</p>
<p>Тепло. Очень тепло. Не знакомое чувство — просыпаться от того, что ты зажат в чьих-то объятьях. И с трудом сдерживать крик, обнаружив прямо перед носом широкую грудь в серой шерсти. "...какого хрена?" — вполне адекватная реакция Шапка. пытаться выбраться из подобных объятий даже смысла не имеет. Остается только ждать, пока волчара проснется. Будить его слишком уж страшно.<br/>
Серый просыпается минуты через три, как Шапк начинает искать более удобную позу. Довольно забавно за ним наблюдать.<br/>
Получить по голове от парня и услышать в свой адрес "извращенец чертов". Такого будущего точно не ожидал волк. Ведь он даже не думал ни о чем плохом! А между тем Шапк пытался справиться с кедами. Шнурки совсем не хотели поддаваться, так как одну руку парнишка чуть ли не сломал о массивную челюсть Волка. Последний же даже удара не почувствовал.</p>
<p>Расставаться. Какое знакомое слово. Мальчишка, наверняка, еще долго будет вспоминать страх этой ночи. А Волк лишь радость от того, что кто-то был рядом, пусть это были жалкие несколько часов. Тем более, Шапк так торопился, что оставил сумку. Наверное, возможности вернуть её уже не представится. Как ни странно, Серый очень жалел об этом.<br/>
<i>— во всяком случае, у него там все хорошо. Наверняка, у него есть любящая семья, много друзей, домашние животные какие. — самому-себе. Больше некому. Жизнь волка не слишком длинна. Поэтому встреча с этим мальчишкой точно останется до конца. И это грело душу.</i></p>
<p>
  <i>— Он еще и сумку умудрился потерять! Опять под ноги не смотрел он! как я тебя ненавижу, отрепье мелкое! — прослушать привычные крики. Сейчас Шапк позавидовал живущему отдельно от людей Волку. Хотя, русоволосый уже давно подумывал сделать кое-что. Веревку достать не было проблемой. Связать удавку тоже не так сложно. В лесу же полно деревьев, которые с радостью окончат жизнь юного парня. Никто не обратит внимания на то, что он исчезнет. Но, это уже другая история.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi">vk</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>